Post-Boyfriend
by Red Triangle
Summary: Ch3: One percent love. Hasil tes menunjukkan bahwa mereka 99% cocok, lalu bagaimana dengan sisa 1% nya?. Rated up! KaiHun, BoysLove, Sehun, Jongin, Members of exo. Tinggalkan jejak!
1. Post Boyfriend

Post-Boyfriend by Red Triangle

.

.

.

Rated: T+

Cast: Exo members

Warning: Not for bocah, bahasa tidak baku. 15th yo Sehun and 23th yo Jongin. Typo

Disclaimer: Cerita milik saya, exo bukan milik saya dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun? Apa kau disana?"

Peep.

Sambungan telpon terputus. Yang tadi itu adalah suara Byun Baekhyun, seorang diva Sky High School.

Brak!

Kalau itu suara Sehun yang terjatuh setelah lama mematung karna ocehan Baekhyun barusan.

_flashback_

Sehun menggeser jarinya di handphone touch screen-nya untuk menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun, teman smp-nya yang kini juga jadi teman SMA-nya.

"Ya?" Tanya Sehun ke seberang sana.

"Oh Sehun kau harus dengar ini!" Sehun menggeser handphone-nya menjauh karna suara Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga. "Nanti malam jam 8 seorang diva Sky High School akan mengadakan pesta reuni yang hanya boleh dihadiri oleh sepasang kekasih. _For your information_, tadi malam Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padaku, kita jadian! Oh ya, kudengar kau baru saja jadian dengan kakak kelas bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit taan sexy huh? Kau harus mengajaknya ke pesta malam ini, oke?"

Sehun mematung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Jangan bilang kalau kau ternyata tidak jadian dengan cowok tinggi dengan kulit tan sexy itu? Jadi, kau jomblo huh?" Sehun cemberut. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengaku kalau tadi malam dia baru saja dicampakkan oleh Zi Tao kakak kelasnya yang brengsek.

"Apa kau bilang? Jomblo? Hahaha seorang Oh Sehun Jomblo? Tentu saja tidak! Lihat saja, nanti malam aku akan datang dengan cowok tampan berkulit tan dan tinggi!" Jawab Sehun dengan nada kesal.

Tunggu sebentar, apakah Sehun baru saja berkata dia akan datang dengan cowok tampan berkulit tan dan tinggi? Oh Tidak! Mustahil dia akan mendapat pacar seperti itu dalam sehari.

"Oh Sehun? Apa kau disana?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

Peep. Handphone Sehun terjatuh.

Brak! Kini Sehun yang terjatuh.

_Flashback end._

Setelah lama beradu dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Sehun-secara bodoh- memutuskan untuk menemui kakak kelas yang juga mantannya untuk membantunya. Dia masih ingat semalam Zi Tao berkata "Walaupun hubungan cinta kita berakhir, pertemanan kita tidak."

Saat sampai di depan pagar rumah Zi Tao Sehun membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Zi Tao dan seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu seperti uban tapi bukan uban sedang berciuman dengan mesra!

Badan Sehun perlahan merosot, dadanya sesak. Jadi alasan sebenarnya Zi Tao memutuskan hubungan mereka adalah karna dia sudah menemukan yang lain? Yang lebih baik darinya? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, itu Yifan… Kakaknya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, pagar itu terbuka dan kini Zi Tao dan Yifan sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Sehun?" Yifan melihat pada Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Huh? Eh Hyung a-aku," setelah tersadar dengan keadaannya, Sehun memilih untuk pergi, tidak tahan melihat wajah mantan dan kakaknya.

Sakit.

Selama ini Sehun hanya modus bagi Zi Tao untuk mendekati kakaknya, Yifan. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kakaknya setega itu merebut kekasihnya darinya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya menetes.

Brak! Tubuh Sehun terjatuh di atas tubuh seseorang. Posisi yang sedikit ehem… vulgar. Bukannya bangkit, Sehun malam menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja yang ditindihnya kemudian menangis dengan kencang.

"Hey? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya pria yang ditindihnya dengan bingung.

"Hiks, hyung hiks."

"Bocah ada apa denganmu?" Tanya pria itu lagi sambil berusaha mengangkat wajah Sehun dari dadanya.

"Hiks aku dicampakkan hiks d-dia dia jahat hiks hyung juga jahat hiks."

"Huh?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bangun dulu, setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu ice crem, bagaimana?" bujuk pria tadi.

Mendengar dia akan ditraktir ice cream, Sehun langsung bangkit masih sambil menangis tapi matanya memancarkan semangat. "Ayo beli ice cream hyung!" Sehun menarik tangan pria tadi untuk berdiri lalu menariknya ke kedai ic cream. Pria tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Katanya tiba-tiba. "Huh?" Sehun berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang pada pria tadi. "Oh, aku Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali menoleh ke depan dan meneruskan langkahnya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti semenjak langkah ke-5 mereka menuju kedai ice cream.

Setelah sampai di kedai ice cream Jongin membeli dua ice cream untuknya dan Sehun sesuai perkataannya tadi. Mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan ice cream itu di bangku taman sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi, kau seorang pelajar?" Tanya Jongin sambil memakan ice creamnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Hyung sudah berkerja ya?" Tanya Sehun. "Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Jongin, dia sedang tidak memakai pakaian formal atau membawa tas kantornya. "Dahi hyung, ada sedikit kerutan, wajah hyung tampan tapi terlihat agak tua." Jawab Sehun. Jongin merengut. Bocah ini benar-benar… menindihnya, menangis di dadanya, membuat Jongin membelikannya ice cream, dan sekarang mengatainya tua.

"Aku selesai!" seru Sehun sambil menjilat jarinya yang terkena lelehan ice cream. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu memberikan hand sentizer pada bocah di depannya.

Sehun menerima hand sentizer dari Jongin kemudia terpaku saat melihat warna kulit Jongin, kulitnya tan. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jongi kemudian membuatnya kembali terpaku karena ketampanan Jongin, dia tampan. Sehun memerhatikan Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dia juga tinggi. sempurna!

"Hyung, aku akan balas budi!" Seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin mengernyit. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun menarik lengan Jongin.

"Hyung bawa mobil kan? Diparkir dimana?" Jongin kembali mengernyit, darimana anak ini tau kalau Jongin bawa mobil?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Sehun menjawab "Itu, ada cetakan kunci mobil di saku celana hyung," Tunjuknya pada saku celana Jongin. "Bibir hyung juga agak pucat, terlalu lama di dalam mobil ber-ac membuat bibir kering." Lanjutnya. Harus Jongin akui, bocah ini _unpredictable_, _not in a good way nor bad way._

"Kita mau kemana memangnya?" Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan ke depan Sehun, menuntun si bocah ke mobilnya.

"Ke butik." Jawab Sehun. Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun lalu menutupnya. Kemudian dia masuk ke mobil di bagian pengemudi. Selama di perjalanan Sehun diam saja, membuat Jongin merasa risih. Tunggu, bukannya yang merasa risih disini seharusnya si bocah itu?

"Hyung, malam ini kan malam tahun baru." Jongin mengangguk. "Lalu?" Tanyanya. "Kau tidak ada janji kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada berharap. "heuh? Oh, tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. "J-jadilah pacarku!" Jongin sontak mengerem mobilnya. Untung saja pas saat rambu lalu lintas sedang merah. "I-itu, mala mini temanku mengadakan pesta untu couple, aku sudah terlanjur akan kesana dengan pacar yang tinggi, tampan, dan berkulit tan." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Jongin hampir saja mimisan mendapat pemandangan manis seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau mau aku untuk berpura-pura jadi pacar mu, begitu?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk, dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu bergumam pelan "maaf."

"Baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini kan?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandangi Jongin dengan berbinar. "Gomawo hyungg!" Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin, membuat Jongin merona. 'Oh no, ada yang salah dengan diriku.' Batinnya.

**Di Butik**

"Aku mau setelan yang terlihat sexy, memancarkan aura 'come and get me' tapi juga terlihat seakan menampakkan aura 'come near me and you won't be safe'" Sehun melihat-lihat setelan disana sambil berbicara pada si penjaga butik, wanita itu mengernyit kebingungan tapi tetap berusaha menyanggupi untuk mencari setelan seperti yang dimaksud hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di belakang Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita tadi kembali sambil membawa setelan jas berwarna hitam pekat dengan bahan kain dan kemeja putih polos. Sehun memerhatikan setelan itu dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk.

"Hyung, coba ini." Sehun menyodorkan setelan tersebut pada Jongin kemudian mendorong Jongin ke ruang ganti dan dengan bodohnya Jongin hanya menurut.

Sehun berdiri di depan ruang ganti menunggu Jongin keluar, setelah beberapa saat, Jonginpun keluar dan detik itu juga Sehun merasakan nafasnya tertahan dan pipinya memanas, Jongin terlalu tampan.

"Ehm, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin menggaruk ujung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karna respon Sehun yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"I-itu, itu sangat cocok!" Sehun segera berbalik dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat baju casual karna terlalu salah tingkah di hadapan Jongin.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba pada wanita penjaga toko.

"Baik tuan, silahkan ke kasir, mau bayar tunai atau dengan kredit card?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menatap ke Jongin dengan puppy eyes. 'Sial, aku kena lagi' batin Jongin. Akhirnya Jonginpun mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar baju yang mereka beli-coret- Jongin beli.

Saat akan keluar dari toko, Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Jongin?" Jongin tersenyum kemudian memeluk seorang namja mungil yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo, sudah lama sekali." Kyungsoo, si namja mungil tadi tersenyum lalu menjawab "Ya, sudah lama sekali. Oh, apa dia pacar barumu?" Senyuman di wajah namja mungil itu memudar saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung di samping Jongin. Jongin cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"T-tentu saja bukan! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan bocah seperti dia." Bantah Jongin. Sehun membelalakan matanya, kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Kenapa matanya jadi panas?

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti malam ayo kita merayakan tahun baru bersama, kau tidak ada janji kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Jongin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan. Sampai jumpa di pesta." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu pergi. Jongin diam di tempatnya, ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia mematung.

"S-sehun, pesta nanti malam itu," Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun langsung memotong.

"Tidak apa hyung, tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang harus minta maaf, maaf merepotkanmu seharian ini, uang untuk baju akan ku ganti nanti, selamat tinggal." Sehun tersenyum lalu berlari pergi dari sana.

Padahal Sehun baru saja menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Jongin, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun sakit hati karna cowok tampan dengan kulit tan sexy dan tinggi.

**Malamnya, Ballroom SM Hotel**

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sehun menelan ludah, dia harus member alasan apa jika ditanya tentang pacar?

"Kau melanjutkan sekolah dimana huh?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sky High School, bersama Byun Diva Baekhyun kalian itu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa, yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Oh iya, dimana pasanganmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Minseok pacarnya, pamer kemesraan huh. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

"Ngg i-itu, dia belum datang." Kata Sehun akhirnya, setelah dia mengatakannya, Sehun langsung marutuki kebodohannya.

"Para couple silahkan menuju ke tengah ballroom, para waiters akan membagikan lilin pada setiap pasangan" Kata pembawa acara. Sehun mengernyit, dia tidak punya pasangan.

"Kami ke tengah duluan ya Sehun, bye." Pamit Minseok dan yang lainnya.

Setelah teman-teman Sehun pergi Sehun langsung berjalan dengan tergesa ke toilet karna tidak ingin menjadi omongan sebagai seorang jomblo yang tersasar ke acara untuk para sepasang kekasih. Tapi sebelum masuk ke toilet tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau-" Sehun menelan kembali protesnya saat melihat siapa yang menariknya. Kim Jongin.

"Oh Kim Jongin, kau datang?" Tanya Sehun sambil bberusaha membuat suaranya terdngar setenang mungkin.

"Iya, pesta yang dimaksud Kyungsoo juga pesta ini." Sehun diam saja, jadi Jongin bukan datang untuk dia tetapi untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun menggeleng.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Jongin lagi sambil memegang kedua bahu Sehun lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya untuk memeriksa tubuh Sehun.

"Hiks," tiba-tiba Sehun menangis.

"Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun. Sehun menepisnya.

"Hiks, sana pergi temui si namja cebol, jangan berlagak peduli padaku hiks, aku benci cowok tampan dengan kulit tan dan badan tinggi! Hiks." Sehun berlari ke luar toilet, dia ingin pulang. Seharusnya dia tidak datang ke sini.

Saat ingin melewati kerumunan pasangan yang sedang berkumpul di tengah ballroom dengan lilin yang dipegang berdua bersama pasangannya seorang waiters menyodorkan lilin padanya.

"Ini lillin anda tuan, silahkan pegang bersama pasangan anda sambil menunggu tahun baru kemudian tiup lilinnya saat pukul dua belas malam."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya pasangan." Tapi saat waiters itu akan pergi, sebuah tangan mengambil lilinnya sambil berkata "Maaf, aku pasangannya, baiklah kami akan meniupnya tepat tengah malam, terima kasih." Itu Jongin. Sehun terdiam sambil memerhatikan Jongin di sampingnya. Apakah Jongin sengaja datang kesini untuk dirinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung? Sana temani Kyungsoo." Sehun menatapnya tajam. Jongin menggeleng.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku," Tangan Jongin yang kosong meraih tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku ke sini untuk mu." Katanya. Tatapan mata Sehun refleks melunak. "Ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi aku menyukaimu, semenjak kita pertama bertemu, aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya. Sebuah senyuman hangat muncul di wajah Jongin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Kau terihat menyukainya." Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dibuat Jongin.

"Aku menyukainya, dulu, saat kau pergi tadi siang aku sadar kalau aku tidak menyukainya lagi, aku menyukaimu." Jawab Jongin dengan tatapan memohon pada Sehun.

"Kumohon, walaupun kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, tetaplah di sampingku." Jongin mengelus tangan Sehun. Sehun meremas tangannya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Sehun

"Kau tidak mau?" Terlihat tatapan kecewa dari Jongin. Sehun menahan senyum.

"Bukan bodoh, maksudku, aku tidak akan pergi karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan mata berbinar. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah semuanya ayo mulai hitung mundur dari Lima puluh!" Teriak sang pembawa acara, yang lainnya bersorak lalu mulai menghitung mundur.

Lima Puluh

Empat puluh Sembilan

.

.

.

Tiga Puluh. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun

Dua puluh Sembilan. Sehun melebarkan matanya lalu agak memundurkan wajahnya.

Dua puluh enam

Cup, bibir Jongin menempel di bibir Sehun

Dua puluh lima. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Dua puluh. Bibir Jongin mulai bergerak menghisap bibir kecil Sehun.

Delapan belas. "Mmmh." Sehun meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Jongin saat lidah Jongin melesak masuk ke bibirnya.

Lima belas. Sehun melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jongin berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah Jongin.

Sepuluh. Sehun mendorong dada Jongin member isyarat bahwa dia butuh pasokan oksigen.

Delapan. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

Tujuh. Jongin mengeluarkan saputangannya

Enam. Membersihkan bibir Sehun dari saliva mereka

Lima. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun

Empat. Melepas kecupannya

Tiga. Menatap Sehun dengan intens

Dua. Sehun merona

Satu. Jongin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Huhhh" Lilin di tangan mereka berduapun mati bersamaan dengan Jongin yang kembali melahap bibir Sehun dengan udara remang di Ballroom.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

2,164 words

Post-Boyfriend by Red Triangle

a/n:

Jujur, saya ga ngerti kenapa endingnya jadi begini. Tapi yasudahlah,Oh iya for your information ide mentah ini saya terinspirasi dari komik Shiraishi Yuki dengan judul yang sama, tapi ceritanya murni punya saya karna saya. Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya readers~ jangan lupa isi kolom review di bawah ya :D


	2. Valentine Night

Post-Boyfriend: Valentine night by Red Triangle

.

.

.

Rated: M

Cast: Exo members

Warning: Not for bocah, bahasa tidak baku. 15th yo Sehun and 23th yo Jongin. Typo

Disclaimer: Cerita milik saya, exo bukan milik saya dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang Jongin di depannya dengan ragu.

"Ehm, paman aku-" Kalimat Sehun langsung dipotong oleh Jongin.

"Begini saja, kau bisa pindah ke rumahku selama orang tuamu pergi, bagaimana?" Sehun mengernyit. Pindah? Ke rumah Jongin? Oh tidak.

"Sehun?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun mengerjap. Pindah ke rumah Jongin berarti dia akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Jongin, makan bersama Jongin, tidur bersama Jongin, dan… dan… mandi dengan Jongin.

Blush

Wajah Sehun memanas kemudian pipinya memerah. Ya tuhan otak Sehun mulai terinfeksi virus mesum.

"Memangnya ayah setuju?" Tanya Sehun berharap mendapat jawaban 'ya.' Terkabul, Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menelpon ayah mu tadi pagi, beliau bilang dia bisa tenang jika aku yang menjagamu." Ngek, _'andai ayah tau bagaimana anaknya telah dilecehkan oleh pria yang dipercaya ayah ini di malam tahun baru'_ batin Sehun.

Sret. Jongin menarik Sehun berdiri kemudian merangkulnya. "Barang-barang yang kau butuhkan sudah ada di rumahku, ayo kita pulang." Jongin tersenyum bahagia saat mengatakannya, semacam senyuman seorang pria yang akan mengajak istri-nya ke tempat bulan madu, mesum. Sehun bergidik.

"Paman aku mau ice cream." Entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Paman, mungkin saat dia sadar betapa jauh jarak umurnya dan umur Jongin.

"Ice cream? Baiklah kita beli di perjalanan pulang." Kata Jongin sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Sehun tersenyum senang lalu duduk di bangkunya.

Selama di perjalanan, mobil terasa hening. Tapi kemudian Sehun terlonjak dari tempat duduknya membuat Jongin kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku… a-aku…" Sehun meremas perutnya. Jongin mengernyit. Jangan bilang sifat aneh Sehun kambuh lagi. "Bagaimana kalau apa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku hamil…" Sehun menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Unbelieveble. Jongin rasanya ingin menghantupkan wajahnya ke setir di depannya sekarang juga.

"Atas dasar apa kau bicara begitu?" Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Habisnya, sudah tiga hari aku selalu ingin makan ice cream dan aku juga jadi suka memakan selai kacang tanpa roti." Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran bocah di sampingnya ini.

"Tapi kau hanya bisa hamil jika berhubungan badan Sehun sayang." Sehun hanya anak polos, Jongin harus bersabar.

"Tapi aku sudah berhubungan badan!"

Brak. Jongin mengerem mobilnya mendadak dan menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur setir semenntara tangan kirinya melindungi Sehun. Mereka baru saja hampir kecelakaan karna ulah Sehun.

"Hubungan badan? Dengan siapa?!" Tanya Jongin dengan nada dingin. Detik selanjutnya Sehun menangis. "Siapa? Kim Jongin bodoh! Waktu itu kita berciuman Hiks apa kau tidak menganggapku? Hiks aku benci cowok tampan, tinggi, berkulit tan!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di pahanya. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mereka hanya berciuman dan Sehun sudah berpikiran seperti itu?

"Sehun.." Tangan Jongin terulut mengelus kepala Sehun, sementara Sehunmerespon dengan tangisan yang semakin keras. "Berciuman itu tidak termasuk dalam hubungan badan sayang, itu hanya… ehm ya itu hanya ciuman." Kata Jongin lembut. Sehun langsung duduk dengan tegap lalu menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Hanya ciuman?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Jongin salah tingkah.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku! Dan kau bilang itu tadi hanya ciuman tuan Kim?!" Sehun memberengut lalu membuang mukanya kea rah jendela.

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudku Sehunnie." Jongin kembali mengelus kepala Sehun tapi langsung ditepis. "Jangan bicara padaku, aku sedang dalam mode tidak menjawab apapun perkataan cowok tampan, tinggi dan berkulit tan!" Jongin mengernyit.

Dia pernah mengalami ini sekali, waktu itu Sehun marah karna dia harus menunggu Jongin menjemputnya hingga hampir petang di sekolah. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah menyuruhnya untuk minta jemput supirnya seperti biasa saja tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras hanya Jongin yang boleh menjemputnya hari itu. Jongin bahkan menelpon ayah Sehun yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya memberitahu tentang Sehun agar Sehun dijemput karna Jongin ada rapat dadakan. Bahkan setelah supirnya datang Sehun tetap menunggu Jongin.

Setelah akhirnya Jongin datang, yang Jongin dapatkan adalah hukuman dari Sehun bernama 'mode tidak menjawab apapun perkataan cowok tampan, tinggi, dan berkulit tan.' Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak menjawab apapun perkataan Jongin, selama dua hari sampai Jongin hampir gila. Sehun baru mau menjawabnya setelah Jongin nekat melumuri tepung ke seluruh tubuhnya agar dia terlihat putih.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Jongin, Sehun langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan membuka setiap pintu yang ada di atas, memperhatikan isinya, mencari kamar.

"Paman…! Kamarku yang mana?" Teriak Sehun dari atas.

"Di sebelah kamarku, pintu kamarmu berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Sweet Room' di depannya." Jawab Jongin. Kehebatan dari hukuman Sehun adalah Jongin akan menjawab apapun perkataan Sehun tetapi Sehun tidak akan menjawab apapun perkataan Jongin.

Saat masuk ke kamarnya Sehun terpaku dengan isinya yang benar-benar sesuai selera Sehun. Wallpaper polkadot, bed cover rillakuma, dan… pinkupinkunya ada disana! Sehun jadi tidak tega mendiamkan Jongin setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo makan. Aku sudah masakkan nasi goreng." Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Sehun lengkap dengan apron yang digunakannya. Wajah Sehun memerah, Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma seperti itu. Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Jongin.

Yang terdengar di ruang makan hanya suara dentingan piring dan gonggongan anjing tetangga.

"Sehunnie, maksudku tentang ciuman itu bukan 'hanya ciuman' maksudku, ciuman itu tidak akan menyebabkan seseorang bisa hamil, hubungan badan yang dimaksud disini adalah hubungan seperti… making love. Kumohon berhenti menghukumku, akan kubelikan apapun, bagaimana?" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat memelas saat mengatakannya, membuat Sehun ingin tertawa tapi ditahan.

"Oke," Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum, membuat Jongin juga tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku mau bubble tea satu minggu berturut-turut, paman juga harus menjemputku selama satu minggu berturut-turut tanpa ada alasan untuk tidak menjemputku, deal?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. _'Sebenarnya anak ini polos atau licik?'_ batin Jongin sambil meraih tangan Sehun lalu menjabatnya.

**Pukul 09.00 PM Di kamar Sehun**

Jongin duduk di sisi kanan ranjang Sehun dengan kaki diluruskan sementara Sehun berbaring di paha Jongin. Mereka sedang menonton tv bersama.

"Tidak ada pr untuk besok?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ada, pelajaran sains." Jawab Sehun datar. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak dikerjakan?" Tanyanya. Sehun menggelang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kalau paman terus bertanya aku akan menyalakan mode tidak menjawab apapun perkataan cowok tampan, tinggi, dan berkulit tan." Jongin langsung menatap Sehun jengkel sementara Sehun menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang entah keluar dari sisi polos atau evil Sehun. "Paman, bagaimana caranya making love?"

Jongin langsung membeku di tempat. Bilang apa bocah itu tadi? Making love?

"Yak Kim Jongin jawab aku!" Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Making love itu…" Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu mengangkat Sehun ke pangkuannya. "Making love itu bercinta, membuat benih cinta." Jawab Jongin akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau making love bersamamu paman." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Iya, pasti, tapi bukan sekarang." Bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun. Sehun bergidik kegelian kemudian mengangguk masih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah kasih sayang, Jongin bilang dia akan pulang pukul tujuh malam dan sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Sehun harus segera bersiap-siap untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang pertama mereka bersama.

"Baekhyun bilang, aku harus mencukur semua bulu di tubuhku." Sehun memberi tanda centang di samping tulisan yang bertuliskan 'cukur bulu' di buku notenya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya mandi busa dengan sabun beraroma sensual, tapi yang ku punya hanya aroma vanilla. Kurasa inipun sudah cukup." Sehun menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam untuk berendam. Setelah selesai berendam Sehun mengambil sebuah baju yang tidak terlihat seperti baju karna tembus pandang dan berbentuk hampir seperti bikini namun dengan tambahan telinga kelinci dan ekor kelinci dan memakainya.

"Kata Baekhyun ini sangat ampuh membuat pasangan jadi tergila-gila pada kita. Kurasa sedikit menggoda di depan Jongin tidak akan jadi masalah besar." Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, Sehun menyemprotkan parfum beraroma vanilla ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat pukul tujuh pas, suara mobil Jongin memasuki pekarangan terdengar. Sehun langsung memakai mantelnya lalu berlari dengan riang ke ruang tamu. Jongin langsung tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan senang. Rasanya semua rasa lelahnya hilang seketika terutama saat Sehun berlari kemudian memeluknya dengan manja.

"Bau apa ini? Apa kau memasak kue?" Jongin menggendong Sehun sambil membaui tubuh Sehun yang berbau manis. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa masak kue, tapi aku bisa memberimu sesuatu yang manis(ini kata-kata yang diberikan Baekhyun)." Sehun menyingkip mantelnya, memamerkan paha mulusnya yang terekspos karena baju kelincinya membuat pupil mata dan rahang Jongin mengeras.

"Makan aku, tuan Kim." Bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin sambil mengelus dada lebar Jongin.

"Sssh Oh Sehun whats wrong with you?" Jongin membanting tubuh Sehun ke ranjangnya.

"I want you nggh," Sehun menjepit paha Jongin saat lutut Jongin menyenggol kejantanan Sehun.

"Ohh, so sensitive." Jongin menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak masuk ke perut Sehun lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Ahh." Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. "Sehun, lihat aku." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin lalu mendorong tengkuk Jongin, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmh!" Sehun mendesah dalam ciuman mereka saat tangan Jongin meremas bokongnya dengan gemas. "Nyah!" Kali ini ciuman mereka terlepas karna desahan Sehun saat Jongin meremas kejantanannya.

"A-ahh Jonginn terushh," Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat merasakan setiap hal yang dilakukan Jongin pada tubuhnya.

Elus

Remas

Kocok

"Ahhh!" Akhirnya benih pertama Sehun keluar.

"Sweet." Jongin menjilat jarinya yang terkena cairan Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Hahh hhh." Sehun mengatur nafasnya dengan mati-matian. Lama kelamaan Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya tapi matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat Jongin menampar pipi bokongnya.

"Kita belum selesai sayang, itu tadi baru foreplay." Jongin kembali menyeringai dan malam panjang Sehunpun bermula.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin lalu balas memeluk tubuh topless Jongin.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongin menarik laci di samping ranjangnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil.

"Aaa apa itu hadiah?" Mata Sehun berbinar senang. Jongin mengangguk. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. Jonginpun membuka kotak tadi dan mengeluarkan sepasang cincin lalu memasangkan satu cincin pada jari manis Sehun dan jari satunya pada jarinya sendiri.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai jaminan kalau aku akan melamarmu saat kau lulus nanti." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sedangkan Sehun merona lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N:

Karna banyak yang minta chapter lagi, akhirnya red triangle buat chapetere baru lagi wahahaha dan sumpah ini nista sangat. Fyi, ini adegan rate M pertama saya jadi maaf kalau kurang hot-_- Oke thanks, don't forget to meninggalkan jejak guys!


	3. One percent Love

Title: One percent love

Disclaimer: the story is all mine.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Paman!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menikmati kopinya di ruang tengah.

"Hm?" Jongin menoleh. Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Coba ya?" Jongin mengernyit. "Apanya?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini semacam aplikasi untuk mengukur seberapa cocoknya kita." Oh, remaja labil, hfft.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus dilakukan pertama-tama?"

"Pertama-tama…" Sehun menarik lengan jongin lalu merangkulnya, kemudian mereka mengambil selfie.

"Kedua…" Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. "Peluk aku pamann," Jonginpun memeluk pinggang Sehun. "Begini?" tanyanya. "Iya." Kemudian Sehun kembali mengambil selfie.

"Dan yang terakhir… ehm itu, ciuman." Sehun mengatakannya sambil tersipu, lucunya. Kali ini Jongin yang mengambil tindakan lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menciumnya.

Chup

Klik

Karna Sehun sedang terbelalak, maka yang mengambil selfie adalah Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun. "Ehem," batuk jaim. "Sebentar lagi hasilnya keluar." Jawab Sehun. Setelah seperkian detik, layar handphone Sehun menunjukkan angka 99% yang besar, itulah hasilnya.

"I… itu Cuma 99% paman." Suaranya terdengar kecewa saat mengatakannya pada Jongin. "Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen? Bukankah itu berarti kita cocok?" Tanya Jongin. Tangannya berpindah dari pahanya ke pundak Sehun lalu menarik bocah itu untuk bersender di dadanya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau Cuma Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen lalu kemana satu persennya?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur kecewa.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan honey, itu Cuma satu persen." Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kurasa kau harus berhenti memakai skinny jeans." Pernyataan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat BaekDiva mengernyitkan keningnya. Hell yeah dia seorang diva dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak memakai skinny jeans. "Kenapa?" tapi akhirnya dia tetap bertanya.

"Belakangan ini pahamu membesar, itu tidak terlihat sexy lagi, lebih terlihat seperti paha ayam dibandingkan paha seorang diva." Oh Sehun sialan, andaikan saat ini mereka sedang di tempat sepi dan bukannya di department store yang ramai pasti Sehun sudah mati dan mayatnya akan Baek buang di tempat sampah.

"Bagaimana jika pakai ini saja?" Sehun menyodorkan rok berwarna putih yang terlihat anggun. Wait, rok? Baekhyun mungkin diva tapi gendernya tetap lelaki dan rok itu terlihat seperti rok milik neneknya.

"Oh-sialan-Sehun bisakah kau berhenti menganiayaku dan mulai membantuku mencari baju yang kira-kira sesuai selera Chanyeol? Dua jam lagi jam delapan dan aku tau si paman Jonginmu itu ingin agar kau sudah dirum- maksudku rumahnya, pada pukul delapan tepat." Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam dan Sehun hanya bisa mencibir lalu mulai memilih-milih baju yang terlihat cocok untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah berkeliling department store selama satu jam kurang lima belas menit, mereka memutuskan untuk makan.

"Karna kau sudah mau menemaniku, makan malam kali ini aku yang traktir." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Byun Baekhyun kau sangat manis tapi sayang sekali aku hanya akan memesan satu cup sundae karna paman tidak akan suka makan sendiri." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh? Great! Aku tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mengisi perutmu yang kuyakini tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan satu porsi makanan normal." Sehun hanya nyengir.

Saat sedang menunggu Baekhyun, Sehun melihat seorang pria yang terlihat seperti Jongin berjalan masuk ke restaurant tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun sekarang. Pria itu datang bersama seorang wanita cantik, mereka duduk di pojok ruangan dan telihat cukup serasi. Itu bukan paman Jongin kan?

Sehun baru akan meyakinkan dirinya itu bukan Jongin saat tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun muncul entah darimana dan menyapa pria itu, pria itu membalas sapaan Baekhyun seakan-akan mereka saling kenal. Apa itu Jongin? Lalu siapa wanita yang duduk diseberangnya?

"Sehun? Hei, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Dalam beberapa menit Baekhyun sudah duduk kembali di depan Sehun. Serius, kenapa Baekhyun ajaib sekali hari ini? Tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Apa itu tadi Jongin?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia sedang makan malam bersama teman lama sepertinya. Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak melihatku." Jawab Sehun singkat. Di dalam hati Sehun penasaran setengah mati dengan identitas wanita yang sedang makan malam bersama Jonginnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Jongin masuk ke rumahnya lalu langsung bersender di sofanya. Tadi itu hari yang melelahkan, dia harus bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang juga cinta pertamanya, permasalahannya bukan karena itu cinta pertamanya tapi karna temannya itu muncul setelah hilang tanpa kabar beberapa tahun dan saat akhirnya memberi kabar dia bilang dia akan menikah, hfft.

"Selamat datang." Berbeda dari biasanya, malam ini Sehun menyambutnya dengan suara datar. Sehun hanya mengambil jas Jongin, memasukkan jas tersebut ke ranjang cucian lalu kembali naik ke kamarnya. Ada apa lagi dengan bocah manisnya itu?

Setelah membersihkan diri, Jongin mengetuk kamar Sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Sehun apa kau tidur?" Tanya Jongin. "Iya aku tidur, berhenti mengetuk. Berisik." Jawab Sehun dengan nada kesal. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba kesal pada Jongin, apa karna di cemburu?

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa baby?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Sehun menggerutu di dalam. "Hey ayolah, buka dulu pintunya." Bujuk Jongin. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia benci ini, suara Jongin saat membujuknya sangat lembut membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Sehun." Sehun diam saja tanpa mau melirik Jongin sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak makan baby? Ayo kita ke dapur, akan kubuatkan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu." Bujuk Jongin lagi. "Apa paman juga akan makan?" Tanya Sehun, akhirnya mau bicara dengan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi. Tapi aku akan menemanimu makan, bagaimana?" Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin mengernyit. "Siapa?" tanyanya balik. "Wanita yang menemanimu makan malam." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia merasa tersisihkan, biasanya Jongin hanya akan makan malam bersamanya, tapi barusan Jongin makan dengan orang lain.

"Ohh, itu Jung Min Ah, dia Cuma teman lama honey." Jawab Jongin. Sehun menatapnya penuh selidik. "Well, sebenarnya dia juga cinta pertamaku tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan lagipula dia akan segera menikah." Lanjut Jongin.

"Kenapa kau terdengar kecewa saat mengatakan dia akan segera menikah?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Bukan karena tersipu tapi karena marah, dan siap menangis.

"What? No baby, bukan kecewa, aku tidak kecewa." Jongin tau jika dia salah bicara sekali lagi maka Sehun bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Lalu apa?" Sehun menggeram kecewa, apa Jongin masih mencintai cinta pertamanya?

"Itu semacam perasaan iri. Kita tumbuh bersama, aku seperti oppanya tapi dia malah menikah mendahuluiku." Pernyataan Jongin barusan mampu membuat rasa Cemburu Sehun menghilang.

"I-iri?" Tanya Sehun, matanya mengerjap bingung.

"Iya, iri. Tapi tidak apa-apa, walaupun belum menikah aku sudah punya calonnya." Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun dengan lembut. Sial, Sehun's weakness.

.

.

.

"Eung paman…" Sehun merapatkan badannya ke badan Jongin lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Paman ayo bangun…" Sehun menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di pipi Jongin. "Hmm." Adalah jawaban yang didapatnya dari Jongin. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Pamannn!" rengeknya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun. Ada apa hm?" Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Jongin lalu bergumam pelan 'morning'. Jongin tertawa. Satu ritual di pagi hari yang harus terpenuhi bagi Sehun yaitu morning kiss, dasar.

"Aku tau kemana sisa satu persennya." Kata Sehun. Jongin menaikkan satu alis. "Dimana?" Tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Sisa satu persennya menunggu kita di masa depan, kekeke." Sehun tertawa sementara Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tunggu, yang barusan itu… Sehun sedang menggombal?

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Alright, satu lagi chapter yang absurd. Hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!


End file.
